CAN YOU HEAR ME
by kaisoopeach
Summary: Bisa mendengar suara hati, mungkin adalah hal yang mustahil. Namun nyatanya, dari jutaan orang di muka bumi ini, Jongin adalah salah satu orang istimewa yang memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Tidak mengeluh dan merasa risih, Jongin malah bersyukur. Karena, dengan begitu Ia bisa mencari sahabat kecilnya yang menghilang 10 tahun yang lalu. Akankah Jongin berhasil? Bad summary KAISOO, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**CAN YOU HEAR ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO VER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE : -** school life

\- friends

\- love

\- bullying

.

.

 **WARNING! B x B , YAOI**

.

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama berjudul " **I can see your voice** ", akan tetapi alur ceritanya berbeda dari alur cerita drama tersebut. **FYI,** cerita ini mengandung unsur **boy x boy, boyslove** , jadi yang memiliki **homophobic** disarankan untuk tidak membaca cerita ini. Jika masih memaksa untuk membaca, dimohon untuk tidak meninggalkan komentar jahat dan sejenisnya. **Terimakasih!**

.

.

 **ENJOY IT**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Musim semi?"_ Ujarnya dalam hati, siswa laki-laki ber _name tag_ Kim Jongin itu terdengar menghela nafas kasar sambil melihat jalanan dari kaca jendela bus yang tengah di tumpanginya. Wajah tampannya sama sekali tidak memancarkan kecerahan seperti kebanyakan penumpang lainnya, yang tengah begitu asyik membicarakan festival musim semi tahunan yang akan segera diselenggarakan. Alih-alih senang, Jongin malah terlihat begitu muram dan sedih. Pikirannya berkecamuk, penuh dengan seseorang yang saat ini tidak Ia ketahui dimana keberadaannya.

Jika saja waktu itu Ia tidak meninggalkan negara kelahirannya, mungkin sampai detik ini Ia dan juga orang itu masih bisa bersama. Tapi mau apa dikata, dulu dirinya hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun yang hanya bisa mengikuti kemanapun kedua orang tuanya pergi untuk mengembangkan usahanya. Selama satu tahun Jongin pindah, komunikasi mereka masih begitu lancar. Mereka akan saling menghubungi satu sama lain setiap malam secara bergantian menggunakan telephone rumah hingga larut malam. Bahkan tak jarang, orang tua mereka akan marah akan hal itu. Selain mengganggu jam tidur, tagihan _telphone_ rumahpun ikut membengkak karena mahalnya biaya panggil antar negara.

Sayangnya, komunikasi itu tidak bertahan lama, memasuki awal tahun berikutnya Sooie —nama orang yang ada di pikiran Jongin saat ini atau sebut saja sahabat kecilnya— menghilang tanpa jejak beserta keluarganya. Komunikasi mereka terputus begitu saja. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya yang juga bersahabat dengan kedua orang tua Sooiepun tidak bisa menghubungi keluarga tersebut. Sejak saat itulah hidup Jongin berubah, dari anak laki-laki yang ceria menjadi anak laki-laki yang pemurung dan pendiam. Semakin hari, sifat itu bertambah buruk. Lebih parahnya, Jongin hanya akan berbicara jika hanya ada yang bertanya tidak terkecuali kepada kedua orang tuanya sekalipun. Perubahan itulah yang membuat kedua orang tua Jongin begitu khawatir dengan kesehatan _psikologi_ sang anak.

Hingga lima tahun berikutnya setelah perusahaan yang mereka bangun di Kanada _stabil_ , mereka memilih kembali ke Korea dan menyerahkan perusahaan itu kepada orang kepercayaan mereka untuk di kelola. Saat itulah sikap Jongin mulai sedikit berubah, meskipun tidak begitu _signifikan,_ akan tetapi mulai menunjukkan kemajuan yang baik. Jongin mulai mau berbaur dengan orang lain, dan mulai mau berteman dengan anak seusianya saat memasuki tahun ajaran baru sekolah menengah pertama. Namun dibalik itu semua, tidak pernah sedetikpun Jongin melupakan Sooienya. Bahkan semakin hari rasa ingin bertemu itu semakin tinggi hingga membuatnya sering kali tidak bisa menggontrol emosinya saat merasa begitu putus asa.

" _Aku merindukanmu, kau dimana."_

 **. Kaisoo .**

Bus yang beberapa menit lalu berbaur dalam keramaian jalan kini mulai mengurangi kecepatannya, hingga alat transportasi umum itu benar-benar berhenti dengan mulus di tempat pemberhentian. Sebagian besar penumpang mulai turun dari bus dengan begitu tertib, tidak ada yang saling mendahului satu sama lain. Begitupun juga dengan Jongin yang berada di barisan paling belakang, Ia begitu sabar menunggu giliran untuk turun.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, kaki jenjang itu kini sudah berpijak pada trotoar halte. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Namun hal itu nyatanya tidak bisa membantu banyak, dadanya masih tetap terasa sesak meski sebanyak apapun Ia memasukan udara. Karena sesak di dalam dadanya bukanlah berasal dari kurangnya pasokan udara yang masuk melainkan dari rasa sesak yang dihasilkan oleh hal lain.

 **Sret...**

Tubuh Jongin sedikit oleng saat seseorang tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Ma-maaf, sa-saya tidak sengaja." Ucap seorang laki-laki berseragam sekolah yang sama dengan Jongin, akan tetapi laki-laki itu memiliki postur lebih mungil dibandingkan Jongin. "Se-sekali lagi sa-saya minta maaf." ucapnya lagi dengan nada terbata, laki-laki mungil itu bahkan membungkuk beberpa kali kepada Jongin sebagai bentuk hormat permintaan maafnya.

Jujur saja, Jongin sedikit risih. Menurutnya, laki-laki itu sedikit berlebihan dengan permintaan maafnya. Terlebih dirinya juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, karena hal itu lumrah terjadi ditengah keramain dan di jam-jam sibuk seperti saat ini. "Jangan berlebihan," balasnya kemudian. Matanya menelisik tubuh laki-laki itu sejenak, dahinya mengeryit merasa familiar. Akan tetapi Ia juga merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki ini sebelumnya, tapi entahlah mungkin saja Ia pernah tidak sengaja melihatnya di lingkungan sekolah mengingat laki-laki itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan miliknya. "Lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah agar kau tidak melukai dirimu sendiri dan orang lain." lanjutnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju tempat penyeberangan jalan, berbaur kembali dengan orang-orang dari berbagai macam profesi —Menunggu lampu penyeberangan jalan menyala.

Laki-laki mungil itu masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sambil menghela nafas lega. "Dia orang yang baik, seperti Nini _Hyung_." Ia menundukkan kepalanya kembali, matanya melihat ke arah sepatunya dengan sendu. Sarat akan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Aku sangat merindukanmu _Hyung_." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada lirih yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

Jongin menggerak-nggerakkan kaki jenjangnya dengan random, Ia saat ini sudah berdiri di dekat tiang _traffic light_ sambil menunggu warna lampu penyeberangan tersebut berubah warna. Satu dua kali Ia mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Terlihat di layar ponselnya ada beberapa _notifikasi_ pesan dari teman karibnya Sehun dan Chanyeol yang menanyakan keberadaan dirinya. Alih-alih membalas, Jongin lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana seragam.

Sedikit bosan, Jongin membawa indera pengelihatannya untuk menjelajah tempat umum tersebut. Sejauh matanya memandang hanya kesibukan yang Ia dapatkan. Sebagian besar orang-orang sibuk dengan _gadget_ di tangan masing-masing, hanya satu dua orang yang saling mengobrol dengan orang-orang di sebelahnya. Bukan pemandangan yang mengherankan, apalagi di jaman dengan kemajuan teknologi yang menggila semua yang ada didalamnya lebih menarik dari pada dalam dunia nyata.

" _jika saja dia tidak kaya, aku tidak mau berteman dengannya. Sungguh menjijikkan!"_

" _bagaiman ini, tugasku tertinggal di rumah"_

" _dia selalu saja terlihat tampan"_

" _semoga saja hari ini aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan, semangat kau pasti bisa"_

" _aku harap dia menyukai kejutanku ini"_

" _Aaiissstt... menyebalkan rok ku jadi kotor kan"_

" _si brengsek itu, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah membuat moodku buruk."_

Itulah beberapa suara yang di tangkap oleh telinga sensitif Jongin di tengah keterdiamannya. Bukan, suara itu bukan berasal dari bibir orang-orang yang tengah berdiri di sekelilingnya, melainkan berasal dari suara hati orang-orang tersebut. Suara hati? _Ya_ , Jongin adalah salah satu manusia yang memiliki kemampuan bisa mendengarkan suara hati orang lain sejak Ia menginjak umur lima tahun. Merasa risih? _Tentu saja_ , karena Ia harus mendengarkan gerutuan orang-orang yang sebenarnya tidak perlu Ia dengarkan, kapanpun dan dimanapun Ia berada.

Namun Jongin tidak pernah mengeluh akan kebisingan yang Ia dengar, Ia malah merasa beruntung bisa memiliki kemampuan yang tidak setiap orang miliki tersebut. Ia berharap dengan keistimewaan yang Ia miliki sekarang ini, Ia bisa menemukan Sooie sama seperti dulu saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Karena itulah, Jongin memilih untuk tidak pernah memakai penutup telinga untuk menghilangkan kebisingan tersebut. Dengan harapan, suatau saat nanti Ia bisa menemukan suara Sooie diantara suara-suara asing tersebut. Harapan besar itulah yang hingga saat ini membuat Jongin bertahan dan teguh dengan pendiriannya untuk menemukan Sooie dan menjadikan sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut satu-satunya seseorang yang layak menghuni hatinya yang hingga saat ini memang sengaja Ia kunci rapat-rapat untuk orang lain.

 **Pip..**

Penanda lampu penyeberangan telah berbunyi, orang-orang yang sejak tadi menunggu di tepian trotoarpun berhambur menyebrangi jalan secara bersama-sama untuk menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Entah itu kantor, sekolah, atau tempat tujuan lainnya. Tidak terkecuali Jongin yang kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya, sebuah kebiasaan yang sering Ia lakukan ketika berjalan kaki sendirian di tengah keramain.

" _Ya Tuhan, Sooie ingin sekali segera bertemu Nini hyung. Sooie sangat merindukannya. "_

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di tengah jalan. "Sooie.." gumamnya, lalu tubuhnya berputar untuk mencari sumber suara yang di dengarnya. Wajah yang tadinya datar digantikan dengan raut kebinggungan. Matanya menjelajah dengan cepat, memperhatikan setiap orang yang lewat, tidak memperdulikan lagi jika banyak orang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

" _Sooie ingin segera pergi dari rumah itu, Sooie takut. Nini Hyung, aku harap kau segera menjemputku. Rumah itu menakutkan."_

Lagi, Jongin mendengarnya suara itu, nama itu, itu jelas Sooienya karena Nini adalah panggilan kesayangan yang diberikan Sooie padanya. Dan kata-katanyapun masih sama seperti empat hari yang lalu, saat pertama kali Ia tidak sengaja mendengarnya disini.

Kali ini, Jongin tidak ingin mensia-siakan kesempatannya seperti empat hari yang lalu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Sooienya lagi. Dengan tidak sabaran Ia melihat orang-orang sekitarnya, memindai dengan indera pengelihatannya orang-orang yang menurutnya mirip Sooie jika sudah dewasa. Terlebih anak sekolahan yang seumuran dengan Sooie.

Akan tetapi masalahnya sekarang adalah, anak sekolahan di sekitarannya saat ini begitu banyak. Tidak hanya dari sekolah yang sama dengannya, akan tetapi dari sekolah lain juga. Selain itu, Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Sooienya saat ini. Sedikit frustasi, tapi Ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menyerah lagi. Maka dengan tidak sabar, Ia membawa langkah kakinya kesana kemari memperhatikan anak laki-laki yang lewat. Sesekali memberhentikan mereka sekedar untuk melihat _name tag_ dan juga membandingkan wajah anak tersebut dengan wajah Sooie sewaktu kecil. Terkadang juga Ia akan menepuk bahu anak laki-laki yang Ia kira-kira di benaknya, postur tubuhnya mirip dengan Sooie. Mustahil memang, namun Jongin sungguh yakin jika dirinya bisa mengenali Sooie meskipun sudah dalam kurun waktu yang lama tidak pernah saling bertatap muka, meskipun hanya wajah Sooie kecil yang memenuhi memory otaknya.

Apa yang dilakukan Jongin saat ini jelas saja menggundang umpatan pejalan kaki lainnya, mereka merasa terganggu oleh ulah Jongin. Terlebih tanpa permintaan maaf yang terlontar dari bibir laki-laki tan tersebut setelah mengganggu beberapa orang yang diberhentikannya secara paksa.

 **Pip.. pip... pip...**

Kali ini peringatan lampu penyeberangan akan segera mati terdengar. Angka pada _traffic light_ dengan simbol orang berjalan terus berhitung mundur, memperingatkan orang-orang untuk segera menyeberangi jalan dengan cepat.

Gagal! Lagi-lagi Jongin gagal untuk menemukan Sooienya. Sampai semua orang selesai menyeberangpun Ia tidak bisa menemukan Sooienya. Lampu penyebranganpun sudah berganti warna, kendaraan-kendaraan yang tadinya berhenti di lampu merah mulai berjalan kembali. Namun Jongin masih tetap berdiri di tengah jalan sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak hanya itu saja, sesekali Ia akan berteriak seperti orang yang kesetanan, dengan berbagai umpatan terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Apa dia sudah gila.?"

"Hey nak, kau mau cari mati ya?"

"Brengsek, kau mau membuat orang lain celaka ya"

Dan masih banyak lagi cibiran-cibiran yang diterima oleh Jongin. Akan tetapi lagi-lagi Jongin tidak peduli, bahkan sesekali Ia malah mengumpati balik orang-orang yang menegurnya. Seolah-olah orang itulah yang salah bukan dirinya.

Sedang disisi lain tanpa Jongin sadari, seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah yang terlihat begitu lusuh namun rapi sedang berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan begitu cepat, semakin menjauh dari tempat penyeberangan. Sesekali Ia menggerakan matanya dengan begitu gelisah dan ketakutan. Kedua tanganya memegang erat tali ransel sekolahnya, hingga tali itu sedikit terangkat dan memperlihatkan sebuah _name tag_ dengan nama Do Kyungsoo tercetak disana. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah laki-laki yang sama, yang tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh Jongin beberapa saat lalu.

. _**kaisoo .**_

Pagi itu Kim Woo Bin —Ayah Jongin— tidak berangkat ke kantor karena merasa tidak enak badan. Jadi, pria baruh baya itu memilih untuk beristirahat di rumahnya. Hitung-hitung sambil ber _quality time_ bersama sang Istri yang sengaja Ia minta untuk tidak pergi ke butik yang dikelolanya. Sebut saja jika pria baruh baya itu _bucin_ , tetapi memang itulah adanya. Jika sudah bersama sang Istri, Ayah Jongin akan berubah sangat manja dan tidak lagi ingat umur. Lebih parahnya lagi, hal itu Ia lakukan tidak mengenal tempat. Maka tidak heran, jika Jongin sering merasa kesal dengan sifat Ayahnya yang menurutnya itu sangat mengganggu tersebut.

"Berhentilah merokok Kim," Shin Min Ah —Istri Kim Woo Bin, Ibunya Kim Jongin— mengintrupsi sang Suami sambil merebut batang rokok yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian membuang batang rokok tersebut dengan kasar ke asbak di atas meja. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk berhenti, ingat kesehatanmu Kim." Min Ah mulai mengeluarkan jurus mengomelnya. Bukannya takut, Woo Bin malah terkekeh, melihat bibir sang Istri yang bergerak cepat dan terkadang manyun tersebut.

"Kenapa malah tertawa? Kau mau mati huuhh?" wanita itu semakin berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah, jangan ngomel-ngomel, ini masih pagi _Yeobo_ " Godanya, tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun, padahal dirinyalah yang membuat Istri cantiknya itu ngomel di pagi hari.

Min Ah melotot, kekesalannya semakin menjadi. " Aku mau berangkat ke butik saja kalau begitu, Kamu urus aja sendiri urusan Kim." Wanita itu berbalik untuk pergi.

Dengan cekatan Woo Bin beranjak dari kursi goyangnya, lalu memeluk tubuh Min Ah dari belakang. "Jangan pergi sayang, Aku kan membutuhkanmu." Tolong di garis bawahi, selain _bucin_ ternyata Ayahnya Jongin ini juga suka sekali mendrama. "Suamimu yang tampan ini minta maaf deh, janji aku tidak akan merokok lagi. Tapi, kamu jangan pergi hmmm." Woo Bin menggoyang-nggoyangkan tubuh istrinya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kalau kamu pergi, aku bagai ambulan tanpa _wiuw-wiuw_ loh sayang."

Min Ah memutar bola matanya malas merasa geli dengan tingkah suaminya, Ia kemudian melepas pelukan Woo Bin dan duduk di kursi sebelah kursi goyang yang tadi di duduki oleh Suaminya. Melihat hal itu, Woo Bin kegirangan merasa jika jurusnya berhasil. Padahal dibalik itu Min Ah memang hanya mengertak Suaminya saja.

"Kim.." nada suara Min Ah berubah serius, Ia melihat ke arah Woo Bin yang saat ini sudah duduk di kursi awalnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Min Ah terdengar menghela nafas berat, bibirnya bergerak ingin mengutarakan sesuatu akan tetapi terlihat begitu sulit.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Woo Bin mulai khawatir dengan gelagat sang Istri yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis, terlebih saat isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Istrinya tersebut. Woo Bin segera menghambiri Istrinya. Ia memposisikan dirinya setengah berdiri dengan menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Kemudian membawa tubuh bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Sssttt." Ia mengusap punggung Min Ah dengan pelan. "Kenapa menangis?"

"Me-mereka su-sudah meninggal, Kim." Min Ah mulai membuka suara disela-sela isakannya.

Woo Bin merenggangkan pelukannya, lalu bertanya dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut, "Mereka siapa sayang?". Tangannya terulur menghapus lelehan air mata Min Ah.

"Do Seo Joon dan keluarganya." Jawabnya lirih.

 **Deg**

Pergerakan tangan Woo Bin berhenti. "Ma-mana mungkin sayang. Kamu dapat info dari mana? Sedangkan orang-orang kepercayaanku saja sampai detik ini belum membuahkan hasil."

Min Ah mengatur nafasnya dan sebisa mungkin menghentikan tangisannya, lalu kemudian Ia menceritakan awal mula Ia bisa mendapatkan info tentang sahabat mereka yang sepuluh tahun terakhir ini menghilang tanpa kabar. Min Ah bercerita pada Woo Bin jika kemarin, dirinya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang dulu merupakan salah satu tetangga mereka saat di rumah lama.

"Tapi kenapa kejadian itu tidak masuk berita, kita semua tahu jika mereka merupakan keluarga terpandang. Hal yang mustahil jika kabar sebesar itu tidak dimuat di surat kabar manapun."

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kim, dia hanya bercerita sedikit tentang kecelakaan itu. Bahkan tetangga kita yang dulu tidak banyak yang tahu. Kebanyakan dari mereka tahunya keluarga Do Seo Joon hanya pindah rumah, sama seperti yang mereka katakan ketika pertama kali kita kembali kesini"

Woo Bin hanya diam tidak berkomentar apapun, akan tetapi pikirannya sibuk menelah berita yang baru saja Ia dengar. Jujur saja Ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan kebenaran berita itu, tapi jika menilik lagi kebelakang hingga sekarang, berita itu masuk diakal juga. Jika kebenaran itu merujuk pada informasi keluarga DO hanya pindah, keluarga itu tidak mungkin memutuskan komunikasi begitu saja dengan keluarganya. Terlebih lagi, dirinya dan Seo Joon adalah sahabat karib sejak kecil yang tidak pernah berpisah hingga sampai mereka berkeluargapun begitu. Dan kepindahannya dulu ke Paris adalah kali pertama mereka berjauhan. Selain itu, hubungan persahabatan mereka juga tidak pernah merenggang meskipun sering sekali di hiasi oleh perdebatan kecil.

Dan jika merujuk pada informasi yang baru saja di sampaikan oleh istrinya, semua ini lebih masuk akal lagi. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, kenapa berita sebesar ini tidak ada yang mengetahui sama sekali, bahkan cenderung sangat tenang. Dan itulah yang membuatnya begitu heran, karena banyak sekali kejanggalan yang Ia rasakan.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan Kim?" pertanyaan sang Istri membawa _eksistensi_ nya kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Jongin, aku tidak sanggup memberitahukan ini padanya. Aku tidak mau melihat dia lebih terpuruk lagi." Lanjutnya, Kini wanita itu sudah kembali menangis.

Woo Bin memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pening. "Untuk saat ini, jangan beritahu Jongin dulu. Aku akan memastikan terlebih dahulu kebenarannya." Ia membawa tubuh Istrinya kembali kedalam pelukannya. "Sudah jangan menangis, semua akan baik-baik saja sayang."

"Ya... semoga saja semua baik-baik saja."

 **.KAISOO.**

Rambut acak-acakan, baju lusuh berantakan, raut wajah kusut bagai benang yang tidak bisa diurai, itulah yang saat ini menggambarkan seorang Kim Jongin. Sungguh mengenaskan bagi seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah tampan sepertinya. Jauh dari kata normal untuk seorang siswa yang datang ke sekolah.

Dengan langkah lunglai, Jongin membawa kaki jenjangnya menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Pandangan matanya hanya lurus ke depan tanpa peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya sedari awal Ia memasuki area gedung sekolah. Sesekali terdengar bisik-bisik beberapa siswa perempuan yang sedang membicarakannya, akan tetapi Jongin hanya tak acuh dan lebih memilih meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas.

" _Good morning bro"_ seperti biasa, sapaan Chanyeol yang menyambut Jongin, saat Ia baru saja memijakkan kaki melewati pintu kelas.

"Ada apalagi dengannya?" kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya pada Chanyeol, saat melihat Jongin hanya melewati mereka begitu saja.

Jongin menarik kursinya dengan kasar sambil membanting ranselnya begitu saja ke atas meja, lalu merebahkan kepalanya dengan tangan sebagai bantalannya. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang merupakan sahabat Jongin hanya bisa bertukar pandang dan saling menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Bukan hal yang mengherankan lagi bagi keduannya jika mendapati sikap Jongin yang seperti itu, karena hampir setiap hari mereka akan disuguhi dengan hal yang sama. Jika sudah seperti ini, baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun hanya bisa memberikan waktu pada Jongin untuk sendiri. Oleh karena itu, mereka berdua memilih untuk meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di dalam kelas, yang kebetulan saja masih sepi.

"Apa kau belum juga mendapatkan info sedikitpun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Kau sendiri?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menghela nafas pelan. "Nol"

" _Arrgghhh_ Kemana lagi kita harus mencarinya dengan _amunisi_ yang sangat minim seperti ini. Bahkan kita tidak tau seperti apa rupa orang yang selama ini dicari oleh Jongin." Sehun mengacak surai karamelnya dengan gemas. Sedikit merasa frustasi karena apa yang dilakukan selama ini untuk membantu Jongin belum juga membuahkan hasil. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sehun saja yang merasakannya, akan tetapi Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama. Beberapa tahun mereka berupaya membantu Jongin untuk mencari teman masa kecilnya yang mengilang, namun hingga detik ini sedikitpun belum juga menemui titik terang. Meskipun begitu, mereka berdua tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menyerah, karena mereka tahu seberapa pentingnya orang itu di kehidupan Jongin.

Meninggalkan mereka berdua yang saat ini tengah memikirkan cara terbaru untuk mencari Sooie, di dalam kelas, Jongin masih setia dengan posisi bertelungkupnya. Meskipun suasana kelas sudah mulai ramai, akan tetapi tidak sedikitpun hal itu mengganggunya.

Mata itu terpejam, namun tidak membuat sang empunya terbawa ke alam bawah sadar. Ia masih tetap terjaga, dengan pikiran yang masih juga tertuju dengan hal yang sama. Sedikit rutukan untuk dirinya sendiri karena lagi-lagi gagal menemukan Sooienya. Meskipun Ia benar-benar yakin jika Sooie selama ini berada disekitarnya, hanya saja Ia tidak menyadarinya. Atau memang sebuah takdir yang kini tengah ingin bermain dengannya, ingin menguji seberapa besar Ia berusaha untuk menemukan Sooie dengan keistimewaan yang tengah dimilkinya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Sooie, semoga kita bisa segera bertemu kembali." Gumamnya masih dengan mata terpejam dengan memory masa kecil yang menjadi background dalam angannya.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

" **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER... Chu~"**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAN YOU HEAR ME**

 **KAISOO Ver**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE :** \- school life

\- love

\- friend

\- bullying

 **WARNING! BxB, YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY IT**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Matahari terlihat masih malu-malu menampakan diri, untuk memberikan cahayanya bagi makhluk hidup di bumi. Sehingga membuat sebagian tempat masih terlihat sedikit gelap. Jalanan komplek perumahan terlihat masih begitu sepi, belum terlalu banyak aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh para penghuninya. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang terlihat tengah melakukan olahraga pagi. Mungkin karena hari minggu, oleh karena itu banyak orang yang lebih memilih bangun siang dan menikmati empuknya tempat tidur, yang jarang sekali mereka jamah saat hari kerja._

 _Namun lain halnya dengan penghuni rumah lainnya, kini di kediaman keluarga Seo Joon terlihat sudah begitu sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan. Sebuah mobil Van besar sudah terparkir dengan apik di pekarangan rumah megah tersebut._

 _Terlihat dua orang pria di umur tiga puluhan sedang memasukkan tikar dan barang-barang lainnya kedalam bagasi mobil. Sesekali mereka berbincang dan tersenyum bersama. Mereka berdua yang tidak lain adalah Do Seo Joon dan Kim Woo Bin. Dua orang yang sedang menyandang status sebagai seorang pengusaha, suami dan seorang ayah yang kini tengah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk sebuah perjalanan._

 _Sedang di dalam rumah, lebih tepatnya ruang tv, terdengar sedikit berisik dengan celotehan suara khas anak-anak. Tiga anak laki-laki, dengan dua diantaranya sibuk berdebat, sedangkan satu yang telihat lebih besar dari kedua anak lainnya tengah sibuk membaca komik dengan begitu kitmat._

" _Wuusshhhh... ciiittt... brummm" bibir mungil itu membuat suara-suara yang mirip dengan mobil balap yang kini tengah di pegangnya. Menggerak-nggerakkan mobil itu dengan lincah di atas lantai marmer mengkilat._

" _Nini Hyung, mainnya agak jauh.. nanti mengenai pororonya Sooie." Protes anak yang paling kecil sambil mengunyah kue kering, karena merasa terganggu oleh apa yang dilakukan anak yang dipanggil Nini tersebut._

 _Bukannya menuruti protesannya Sooie, Nini malah semakin menggodanya. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut agak panjang itu semakin gencar meliuk-liukkan mobilnya didekat boneka-boneka pinguin berhelm yang ditata rapi oleh Sooie._

" _Brumm.. brumm... brummm..."_

 _Brugk_

 _Nini dengan sengaja menabrakkan mobil balapnya kesalah satu boneka yang paling kecil, hingga boneka itu terjatuh ke depan. Sooie yang masih sibuk menata yang lainnya segera menoleh ke arah Nini. Mimik wajahnya berubah sendu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya mengerucut sambil bergerak-gerak terlihat begitu imut bagi siapa yang melihatnya, tidak terkecuali Nini._

" _Waahhh imut sekali Sooie" tanpa merasa bersalah, anak itu mencubit pipi Sooie sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kecilnya._

 _Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, ledakan suara tangis begitu nyaring memenuhi rumah bergaya minimalis tersebut. "huuuuuwwaaaaa Nini Hyung nakal." Ia membuang begitu saja cookies yang ada di tangannya dengan kesal, kakinya yang pendek menendang-nendang random._

" _Sooie, lihat pipimu memerah seperti buah peach" Nini menoel-noel pipi Sooie, menghiraukan tangisannya yang semakin kencang. "Sooie semakin imut dan lucu." Lanjutnya dengan tawa renyah._

" _Eommaaaaaaaaa Nini Hyung mencubit pipi Sooie" suaranya melengking, berteriak sesekali tangannya menepis tangan Nini yang tidak mau berhenti mencubiti pipinya yang mulai terasa sakit. "Junmyeon Hyung!" kini bibir mungilnya berubah menyebut nama sang kakak laki-lakinya yang sedari tadi tidak peduli dengan sekitar._

" _Hmmm" jawabnya hanya dengan sebuah gumaman, matanya masih terfokus dengan komik di tangannya tanpa mengalihkannya pada sang adik yang sudah mulai merengek oleh ulah Nini. Bukannya tidak peduli, hanya saja hal seperti itu sudah setiap hari terjadi. Nini yang suka menganggu Sooie, dan Sooie yang suka sekali merengek serta merajuk mencari pembelaan pada siapapun._

 _Terkesan manja, memang begitulah adanya. Sooie adalah anak yang begitu di manja oleh kedua orang tuanya dan juga orang-orang terdekatnya. Selain merasa gemas dengan anak kecil tersebut, alasan lainnya adalah karena Sooie sewaktu kecil hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya. Anak imut itu terlahir premature saat umur kandungan ibunya masih berumur tujuh bulan, sehingga terjadi beberapa masalah pada Sooie. Diantaranya, suhu tubuh yang turun drastis dan sulit bernafas. Membuat dokter yang menanganinya berjibaku menyelamatkannya, karena saat itu memang kondisi Sooie begitu memprihatinkan. Dokter anak bahkan sudah menyarankan kedua orang tua Sooie untuk menguatkan hatinya dan mengikhlaskan buah hati mereka yang sudah mereka damba-dambakan sejak lama setelah kelahiran Junmyeon._

 _Tentu saja itu hal yang begitu sulit untuk keduanya, begitupun juga bagi Junmyeon. Anak laki-laki pertama di keluarga bermarga DO tersebut sampai menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukan sang ayah. Merasa terpukul ketika mendengar penuturan sang dokter, karena Ia begitu gembira saat mendengar dari kedua orang tuanya jika sebentar lagi dirinya akan memiliki seorang adik yang bisa diajaknya bermain, dan tentu saja membuat dirinya tidak akan kesepian lagi._

 _Akan tetapi dengan apa yang terjadi hal itu mustahil untuk terwujud. Padahal dia sudah membuat daftar hal apa saja yang akan Ia lakukan bersama adiknya nanti jauh-jauh hari._

 _Namun semua tidak ada yang tidak mungkin ketika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, seperti apa yang terjadi pada Sooie. Ketika semua dokter mulai menyerah dan kedua orang tuanya mulai pasrah melepaskan Sooie, sebuah keajaiban itu terjadi. Bayi mungil itu tiba-tiba secara mengejutkan sedikit demi sedikit membaik dan kembali normal, bahkan terlihat seprti bayi yang lahir secara normal. Perubahan pesat itu sempat membuat heboh rumah sakit tempat Sooie dan ibunya di rawat, karena baru pertama kali kasus langka seperti ini terjadi di rumah sakit mereka._

 _Sejak saat itulah, semua begitu menyayangi Sooie. Mereka selalu memberikan Sooie dengan kasih sayang yang begitu melimpah. Bahkan mereka terkadang akan bersikap sangat berlebihan ketika Sooie jatuh sakit atau terluka sedikit saja di bagian tubuhnya._

 _Kembali lagi pada keributan di ruang tv, Nini masih saja terus menggoda Sooie hingga wajah anak laki-laki mungil itu terlihat merah yang disebabkan oleh tangisannya dan juga oleh cubitan Nini. Tangisannya belum berhenti, malah semakin kencang. Dia terlihat bertambah kesal karena tidak ada satu orangpun yang memperhatikan dirinya ketika diganggu oleh Nini. Terlebih kakak laki-lakinya itu masih saja sibuk dengan komiknya, alih-alih merasa kasian pada sang adik, Junmyeon malah semakin fokus. Sesekali terdengar kekehan dari bibirnya disela-sela mulut tersebut mengunyah kookies buatan sang Ibu._

" _Nini Hyung, sakit.. tolong berhenti. " mohonnya dengan suara parau Sooie mulai lelah menangis dengan keras._

 _Nini yang mendengar itupun langsung menghentikan pergerakannya, kemudian menatap Sooie dengan pandangan rasa bersalah. "Sooie maafkan Nini Hyung ya... Hyung tidak bermaksud menyakiti Sooie. Hyung hanya meraga gemas dengan Sooie" Tangan mungil itu terulur mengusap pipi Sooie yang memerah karena ulahnya. "Maafkan Nini Hyung ya.. jangan nagis lagi" lanjutnya, yang diangguki oleh Sooie._

" _Jangan diulangi lagi ya Hyung, pipi Sooie sakit.." bibirnya mengerucut lucu._

 _Nini tersenyum senang karena Sooie telah memaafkannya. " Terimakasih Sooie" Ninipun mencium pipi Sooie lalu memeluknya dengan sayang. Ya begitulah Nini dan Sooie, terkadang mereka akan saling bertengar, namun pada akhirnya akan saling memaafkan dengan diiringi sebuah ciuman manis dipipi dan juga saling memeluk satu sama lain._

 _Sejatinya mereka selalu diajarkan untuk seperti itu oleh orang tua mereka. Akan tetapi, mereka tidak boleh melakukannya pada orang lain cukup diantara mereka saja. Namun bukan berarti dengan orang lain tidak saling memaafkan, tetap saling memaafkan hanya saja tanpa diiringi oleh cium pipi dan juga pelukan. Karena dua hal itu hanya untuk mereka dan keluarga terdekat saja._

 _Mereka masih saling memeluk satu sama lain sambil berceloteh kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan hal itupun disaksikan oleh dua wanita yang sedari tadi sibuk di dapur, yang tidak lain ibu dari Nini juga DO bersaudara._

" _Ji Woon, bukankah mereka begitu manis." Tanya Min Ah pada ibu Kyungsoo yang saat ini merapikan tas piknik yang akan mereka bawa._

 _Ji Woon tersenyum manis, " Eonni benar, mereka begitu sangat manis dan menggemaskan." Jawabnya kemudian._

" _Semua sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat" teriak Soe Joon menggelegar._

" _Yeeeeeee" sambut Sooie dan Nini secara bersamaan setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka. Keduanya terlihat begitu sangat antusias dengan kegiatan yang akan di lakukan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Sooie dan Nini membereskan mainan yang sudah tercecer. Dengan cekatan memasukkannya kedalam box yang sedari awal memang menjadi tempat mainan mereka. Tidak semuanya masuk kedalam box, karena Sooie dan Nini memilih beberapa mainan untuk mereka bawa pergi._

 _Setelah selesai merapikan mainannya, Sooie mengambil jaket yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya di atas sofa sedangakan Nini sudah berlari ke luar sambil membawa ransel miliknya dan milik Sooie untuk di taruh dalam mobil. "Junmyeon Hyung, tolong bantuin Sooie memakai jaketnya." Anak itu menghampiri Junmyeon dengan bibir maju beberapa senti terlihat begitu menggemaskan sekali._

 _Junmyeonpun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memakai kaos kaki, lalu membantu adik kesayangannya itu memakai jaket. "Aiigoo begini saja tidak bisa." Ledeknya diiringan dengan suara kekehan jenaka._

" _Iihhh bukannya Sooie tidak bisa, tapi memang sulit Hyung." Rengeknya._

" _Itu karena Sooie terlalu terburu-buru memakainya, jika pelan-pelan pasti lebih mudah," nasehatnya. "Chaaa... Sooie sudah rapi." Lanjutnya, tangannya merapikan kerah jaket Sooie yang sedikit kusut._

" _Terimakasih Junmyeon Hyung. " Sooie mencium pipi sang kakak sebagai imbalan karena telah membantunya. Lalu setelahnya melesat pergi menyusul Nini sambil membawa bantal karakter pororo dan juga bear yang merupakan bantal kesayangan mereka berdua._

 _Junmyeon yang mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari sang adik tersayangpun tersenyum senang. "Sungguh beruntung aku, mempunyai adik semenggemaskan dia." Gumamnya. Junmyeon kemudian bergegas melanjutkan memakai kembali kaos kaki dan sepatunya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Mengingat semua orang sudah berada diluar rumah menunggunya._

 **.KAISOO.**

Suara bel pulang telah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Semua para penghuni kelaspun segera berhamburan keluar setelah guru yang mengajar memberi ijin. Mereka dengan begitu riang keluar dari ruang kelas masing-masing, layaknya burung-burung yang dilepas bebas ke alam aslinya setelah sekian lama terjebak dalam sangkar. Sedikit berlebihan memang, namun seperti itulah sedikit gambaran wajah-wajah para siswa setiap hari ketika bel pulang sekolah telah berkumandang, menandakan jika mereka akan segera bertemu dengan tempat ternyaman mereka selama hidup yaitu rumah masing-masing dengan hidangan makan malam yang sudah pasti tersaji di meja makan lengkap dengan lauk pauk yang menggiurkan.

Beda halnya dengan kebanyakan siswa-siswi yang memasang wajah ceria, Jongin masih memasang raut wajah yang sama selama dua hari ini. Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi sama sekali, masih tetap tertekuk lesu, dan tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya sesekali akan menjawab pertanyaan guru yang kebetulan bertanya padanya, selebihnya Ia hanya akan mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat layaknya sudah terpasang lem perekat. Bahkan pertanyaan duo sahabatnya hanya dijawab dengan sebuah gumaman, anggukan atau gelengan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol dan juga Sehun hanya bisa mengelus dada menyabarkan diri.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian mampir ke rumahku saja?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan diantara mereka yang kini tengah menyusuri lorong bangunan sekolah yang mulai menggelap karena hari mulai beranjak petang dan matahari bergerak menuju belahan bumi yang lain.

"Aku setuju saja, sekalian aku menginap di tempatmu. Bosan di rumah sendiri." Timpal Sehun yang berjalan di samping Jongin.

"Apa?" Jongin melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan Sehun secara bergantian dengan alis bertaut karena merasa risih saat keduanya terus menatap dirinya dengan penuh minat, sampai-sampai Jongin merasa menggidik dibuatnya.

"Waahhh akhirnya kau buka suara juga." Chanyeol heboh sendiri, mendengar sepatah kata keluar dari bibir Jongin setelah dua hari belakangan pemuda tan itu hanya mendiami mereka layaknya orang asing.

Jongin dan Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah dengan sikap berlebihan Chanyeol. Sang empunya hanya bisa membuat cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Karena memang itulah kebiasaan Chanyeol, terkadamg sedikit berlebihan dengan hal sekecil apapun. Akan tetapi dibalik sifat berlebihannya tersebut Ia menyimpan sifat kedewasaan dak kebijaksanan yang tidak semua orang ketahui. Oleh karena itulah Chanyeol lebih dikenal dengan julukan _happy virus_ menyangkut dengan hobbynya yang sering menebarkan keceriaan bagi orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Jadi apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menormalkan sikapnya kembali.

Jongin terdengar menghela nafas. "Apa aku bisa menolak? Kalaupun aku menolak, kalian juga pasti akan menyeretku kan?" Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangguk secara bersamaan, sangat setuju dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Jongin.

Setelah semua setuju, akhinya merekapun meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi untuk pergi menuju rumah Chanyeol dengan mengendarai mobil Sehun. Alasannya, karena hanya Sehunlah yang membawa mobil diantara mereka bertiga.

 _ **.KAISOO.**_

Rumah megah, kamar yang luas, jamuan makan pagi sampai malam yang memadai, di perlakukan bak pangeran di negeri dongeng, apa yang diinginkan selalu dituruti, dan yang pasti selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang serta cinta yang begitu melimpah dari kedua orang tua dan juga orang-orang tersayang adalah hal yang paling sempura untuk kehidupannya. Akan tetapi itu dulu.

Ya, dulu!

Sebelum insiden itu terjadi, insiden mengerikan yang merengut semua kebahagiaannya, merengut orang-orang tercintanya, dan merengut semua yang ada pada dirinya. Lalu merubahnya dengan kehidupan yang menurutnya begitu mengerikan. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupannya yang dulu.

Bagi seorang remaja seperti Do Kyungsoo, menikmati masa sekolah yang menyenangkan, berkumpul dengan ayah, ibu, dan juga kakaknya di malam sebelum tidur serta hari libur adalah sebuah hal yang menyenangkan. Melakukan piknik di musim semi, bertukar pikiran dengan kakak laki, minum teh hangat di beranda rumah bersama ayah dan ibu. Itu semua adalah angan terindah yang ada di benak Kyungsoo.

Sekolah sangat menyenangkan? _Bullshit!_ Itu hanya terdengar seperti sebuah guyonan di telingga Kyungsoo. Karena pada kenyataannya sekolah adalah tempat yang mengerikan untuknya. Tiada satu haripun Ia bisa menikmati masa-masa sekolah seperti yang anak-anak remaja lainnya ungkapkan. Yang ada setiap menit Ia hanya merasakan pesakitan yang menimpa jiwa dan raganya.

Seolah tidak cukup sampai disitu, pesakitan itu juga Kyungsoo rasakan saat laki-laki mungil itu berada di rumahnya. Teriakan, makian, kata-kata kasar dengan nada tinggi selalu Ia dapatkan setiap hari. Seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah setelah pulang sekolah. Alih-alih mendapatkan sambutan hangat, Ia malah mendapatkan makian bertubi-tubi dari sang bibi yang terlihat begitu murka lengkap dengan rauh wajah yang menakutkan.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!" Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Kyungsoo hingga membuat sudut bibirnya terluka. "Kau sengaja pulang telat untuk menghindari pekerjaanmu dan menghancurkan makan malam penting ini kan?" lanjutnya dengan berapi-api.

"Bi-" Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin membuka mulutnya, akan tetapi bibinya sudah lebih dulu menyelanya. "Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku bibi, sudah aku bilang berapa kali kau harus memanggilku nyonya, Nyonya! Kau dengar anak sialan?" Jari lentiknya yang terbalut cat kuku berwarna merah darah itu menunjuk-nunjuk kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuk dirinya mengutarakan alasan keterlambatanya pulang. Bibinya itu terlalu keras, bahkan tidak pernah sedetikpun wanita paruh baya —adik ipar tiri dari almarhum sang ayah— menganggapnya sebagai keponakan. Yang ada Kyungsoo hanya di anggap budak di rumah tersebut.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana? Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengacaukan makan malam ini? Cepat pergi ke dapur sana.." Lagi-lagi wanita itu berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi, membuat Kyungsoo terlunjak kaget.

"Ba-baik" balas Kyungsoo dengan nada lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

"aaahhh satu lagi," Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya yang baru saja berniat meninggalkan Kyungsoo. "Setelah semua urusan di dapur selesai, masuk ke kamarmu dan jangan pernah coba-coba untuk keluar. Mengerti!". Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab, wanita itu segera melenggang pergi menuju lantai atas sambil bersenandung.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang melihat kepergian sang bibi hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menuju kamarnya untuk meneruh tas sekolahnya. Dan tanpa mengganti terlebih dahulu seragam sekolahnya, Kyungsoo langsung bergegas menuju dapur untuk membantu menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk acara makan malam.

"Tuan, apa anda sudah makan?" tanya salah satu pelayan di rumah tersebut pada Kyungsoo yang kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan sayuran yang akan dibuat untuk salad.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu bi, nanti jika nyonya dengar, bibi bisa terkena marah" ucap Kyungsoo dengan begitu sopan.

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu, semua yang bekerja di rumah megah tersebut mengetahui siapa Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Akan tetapi, mereka semua tidak pernah berani memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan tuan muda layaknya panggilan pelayan pada majikan yang lebih muda secara terang-terangan. Karena, sekalinya mereka memanggil Kyungsoo seperti itu baik paman maupun bibi Kyungsoo akan langsung memarahi mereka. Bahkan tidak jarang, beberapa dari mereka diancam untuk dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Maka dari itu, para pelayan di rumah tersebut terpaksa memanggil Kyungsoo hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja ketika ada paman dan bibi Kyungsoo. Tapi jika mereka berdua tidak ada di rumah barulah para pelayan tersebut berani memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan tuan muda. Namun, Kyungsoo tetap melarang mereka memanggilnya tuan muda meskipun paman dan bibinya tidak ada, dengan alasan Ia sudah terbiasa dan nyaman ketika para pelayan tersebut memanggilnya hanya dengan menyebut nama tanpa embel-embel lainnya.

"Hemm baiklah-baiklah." Pelayan wanita paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil bibi Ong itu tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo. Dari beberapa pelayan di rumah itu, memang hanya bibi Onglah yang sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Mengingat, wanita itulah yang dulu selalu merawatnya saat paman dan bibinya mengacuhkannya. "Jadi, apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah bi, tadi aku mampir membeli _kimbap_ setelah pulang dari perpustakaan kota." Jawabnya.

Bibi Ong menghela nafas lega, Ia begitu mengenal Kyungsoo. Bahkan Ia juga tahu kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang selalu melupakan makan. Terlebih, ketika tuan besar beserta istri dan anaknya makan di meja makan dengan berbagai menu menggiurkan, mereka tidak pernah mengajak Kyungsoo. Bibi Ong tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa ada paman dan bibi yang sekejam itu terhadap keponakannya sendiri. Ia ingat sekali, saat pertama kali Kyungsoo datang ke rumah ini, anak malang itu terlihat begitu kacau tidak pernah berhenti menangis. Namun parahnya, pasangan suami istri itu tidak ada rasa belas kasih untuk menenangkannya. Yang ada mereka berdua terus saja melontarkan kata-kata kasar pada anak kecil yang seharusnya tidak mendengarnya.

Tidak jarang pula, Kyungsoo sering sekali terkena pukulan saat anak gadis mereka yang seumuran dengan Kyungsoo mengadu pada kedua orang tuanya atas dasar kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak pernah Kyungsoo lakukan. Bibi Ong yang juga sebagai seorang ibu tidak tega melihat semua perlakuan keluarga itu pada Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi, Ia hanya bisa diam sambil sesekali berdoa agar apa yang dilakukan pasangan suami istri itu segera berhenti.

Sejak saat itulah, Bibi Ong selalu merawat Kyungsoo setelah menerima pukulan dan siksaan lainnya. Wanita itu memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan begitu lembut serta mencurahkan kasih sayang layaknya seorang ibu. Bahkan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Bibi Ong selalu menganggap tuan mudanya tersebut sebagai anaknya sendiri meskipun tidak pernah terucap secara lisan.

 **.KAISOO.**

Malam mulai menyambut, kini kedua keluarga itu sudah berkumpul di depan meja makan. Menduduki tempat duduk masing-masing yang sudah disediakan oleh tuan rumah. Para pemimpin keluarga sibuk bercengkerama membahas tentang bisnis dan juga beberapa kerja sama yang kini tengah mereka lakukan sambil menikmati hidangan yang sudah tersaji. Sedangkan para istri obrolannya tidak jauh-jauh dari bahasan _sosialita_. Namun jika diamati dengan seksama hanya satu wanita saja yang terlihat begitu _excited_ sedangkan wanita satunya lagi hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik dengan sesekali menimpali pertanyaan wanita yang menjadi tuan rumah dalam acara makan malam bersama tersebut.

Berbanding terbalik dengan para orang tua yang sibuk mengobrol, dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu saling diam. Jongin — yang dipaksa oleh orang tuanya ikut— hanya memakan makananya dengan tidak selera. Moodnya sedikit tidak baik, secara acara makan malam seperti ini bukanlah gayanya. Karena itulah setiap ada acara makan malam dengan kolega-kolega ayahnya, Jongin selalu menolak jika diajak dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar sambil bermain game. Tapi entah kenapa, malam ini kedua orang tuanya memaksa sekali dirinya untuk ikut padahal Jongin sudah menolak secara mentah-mentah. Biasanya cara itu berhasil meloloskan Jongin dari acara membosankan seperti ini, namun anehnya malam ini cara itu tidak mempan.

" _Oppa_ , apa makanannya tidak enak?" ucap Jung Soo Jung —anak dari pemilik rumah yang juga adik tingkat Jongin di sekolah— mencoba menarik atensi Jongin yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan. Bukan rahasia lagi, jika gadis itu memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada Jongin dan mencoba mendapatkan hati sang pujaan hati.

"Ini sangat lezat" jawab Jongin singkat, tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis berpenampilan cantik tersebut sambil menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Jika boleh jujur, makanan ini memang begitu sangat lezat. Bahkan rasanya mengingatkan Jongin pada rasa masakan seseorang yang dulu sering memasakkannya sewaktu kecil. Mengingat hal itu, Ia jadi rindu dengan masakan wanita yang dulu sering Ia panggil _Meomma_.

" _Oppa_ , cobalah ini.." Soo Jung menaruh suwiran ayam _samgyetang_ di atas sendok Jongin yang sudah terisi nasi. Melihat hal itu, Jonginpun hanya bisa menerimanya. Ia tidak mungkin menolak, ketika mata kedua orangtuanya serta orang tua Soo Jung memperhatikan semuanya. Maka untuk menghargai niat baik gadis itu, Jonginpun mulai memasukkan makan itu kedalam mulutnya. Rahangnya bergerak pelan sejalan dengan _ritme_ kunyahan. Alisnya sedikit mengeryit, saat sebuah rasa yang begitu tidak asing menyapa indera perasanya.

"Bagaimana, enak bukan?"

Jongin yang telah menyelami rasa makanan itupun tersentak, sedikit terkejut dengan suara gadis bermarga Jung tersebut.

"Ooohhh... emmmm yah, enak" jawab Jongin sedikit kaku.

Soo Jung langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari Jongin. "Aku yang memasaknya kak" ujarnya kemudian.

Jonginpun mengurungakn niatnya untuk mengambil _samgyetang_ itu lagi. Cahaya yang tadi berpendar pada matanya kembali redup dan lenyap seketika. Apa yang sebenarnya Jongin harapkan? Secuil pikiran bodoh yang tiba-tiba singgah hanya karena sebuah rasa masakan yang begitu Ia rindukan, hingga membuatnya lupa jika siapa saja pasti bisa membuat rasa yang sama persis dengan masakan yang sama pula.

Mendapati fakta itu, Ia langsung menghela nafas berat. Seketika itu juga bahunya ikut turun, terlihat begitu rendah layaknya tertimpa beban yang sangat berat. Nafsu makannya yang tadi sempat naik, kini terjun bebas ke dasar pengecap rasa hambar. Manik matanya menatap piring yang terisi sedikit nasi yang acak, sekali lagi Jongin menghela nafas sambil meletakkan sendok dan garbunya dengan pelan.

"eemmm... maaf, sepertinya saya butuh udara segar. Saya permisi." Tanpa melihat semua orang, Ia membungkuk sekilas lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi begitu saja. Persetan jika dianggap tidak sopan, yang Ia butuhkan sekarang hanya sedikit ruang untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopanan Jongin, `Jaejoong- _ssi_ " ucap Min Ah, merasa tidak enak dengan sikap Jongin yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ia juga merasa jika tidak seharusnya memaksa Jongin untuk ikut dalam acara yang sudah jelas sangat tidak disukai anaknya tersebut. Namun apadaya, keluarga Jung secara pribadi meminta suaminya untuk mengikut sertakan Jongin. Yang tentu saja, suaminya tersebut tidak mungkin menolaknya, mengingat Jung Yunho adalah orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam perusahaannya. Dengan kata lain, laki-laki itu adalah penanam saham terbesar dalam bisnisya.

Wanita, yang bernama Jaejoong itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Min Ah- _ssi_ , mungkin dia bosan sedari tadi mendengar bahasan bisnis." Melirik para laki-laki yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti membahas soal saham, proyek dan tidak memperdulikan sekitaran mereka lagi.

Min Ahpun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, karena entah kenapa Ia sendiri juga tidak terlalu nyaman dengan makan malam ini. Suasanya sedikit aneh, kesan hangat di dalam rumah nyaris tidak Ia rasakan semenjak kakinya menginjak lantai rumah tersebut. Kesan hangat di ruang makanpun tidak jauh beda, terasa sedikit dibuat-buat, tapi entahlah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Soo Jung-a... susulah Jongin, mungkin dia butuh teman mengobrol." Perintah Jaejoong pada sang anak sambil mengedipkan matanya penuh arti, yang tentu saja tidak ada yang menyadarinya selain Soo Jung.

Gadis itu mengangguk patuh, lalu berpamitan untuk menyusul Jongin. Walaupun tanpa di perintahpun sudah pasti dengan senang hati Ia akan menyusulinya.

 **.KAISOO.**

Kamar yang sempit tanpa kasur empuk dan mewah. Perabotan seadanya, hanya ada satu set meja kursi belajar yang usang, lemari baju yang mulai lapuk, serta ranjang besi berkarat ukuran kecil. Bahkan di beberapa bagian dinding catnya terlihat mengelupas dengan corak lumut lembab. Itulah gambaran sebuah ruang kamar disudut terjauh dari rumah besar dengan segala perabot dan fasilitas mewah di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo, dialah pemilik kamar tersebut. Sejak Ia pindah ke rumah mewah milik pamannya tersebut, tidak pernah sekalipun Ia merasakan empuknya kasur dan hangatnya selimut berbulu tebal. Jika musim dingin datang, Ia akan tidur meringkuk dengan balutan selimut tipis serta bantal sebagai tutup kakinya agak sedikit merasa hangat. Meskipun hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun. Sedangkan ketika musim panas datang, Ia akan menggunakan kipas angin tua pemberian bibi Ong, karena di kamar bibi Ong sudah dilengkapi dengan alat pendingin dan penghangat ruangan.

Sebenarnya sudah sering kali Kyungsoo ditawari bibi Ong untuk tidur di kamarnya, akan tetapi pemuda mungil itu menolaknya dengan cara halus. Ia tidak ingin bibi Ong terkena marah oleh paman atau bibinya saat mereka mengetahui bibi Ong telah membantunya. Oleh karena itu meskipun sedikit tidak nyaman, Kyungsoo tetap menempati kamar yang sejatinya bekas gudang tersebut tanpa protes. Yang terpenting baginya adalah paman dan bibinya masih memiliki sedikit hati membiarkan dirinya tinggal di rumah mereka dan tidak menelantarkannya di jalanan.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas foto keluarga yang tergantung apik di dinding. Foto keluarga yang diambil hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu itu adalah foto keluarga satu-satunya yang Kyungsoo miliki. "Aku merindukan kalian, _Eomma, Appa, Hyung_ " gumamnya dengan lirih, matanyapun semakin menyendu dan tanpa terasa _liquid_ bening itu meluncur dengan bebas dari balik kelopak matanya yang berkedip.

Saat-saat di tengah kesunyian seperti inilah rasa rindu yang membuncah kepada orang-orang tersayangnya selalu merengsek keluar. Membumbung tinggi, hingga membuat dadanya menyesak. Memori-memori indah di masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan canda tawa berputar dengan suka rela di dalam otaknya, tanpa sedikitpun memberi celah untuk Kyungsoo menghindar. Ada rasa bahagia dan sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan secara bersamaan. Bahagia, karena hingga detik ini mamori indah itu tidak pernah terlupakan olehnya. Sedih, karena kenyataannya hanya sebuah kenangan yang tertinggal, dan tidak bisa mengulanginya lagi dalam kehidupan nyatanya saat ini.

Laki-laki mungil itu menghela nafas pelan, obsidiannya mematut penuh kesenduan ke arah bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran tertiup angin malam dari balik kaca kamar yang terbingkai oleh kayu lapuk termakan usia. "Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian, aku juga merindukanmu Nini _Hyung_ " ucapnya dalam hati. Matanya sekilas melihat ke arah dua orang yang tengah mengobrol di pekarangan yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo kemudian memilih untuk segera menjauh dari jendela kamarnya, menutup goden rapat-rapat, lalu mematikan lampu kamarnya dan setelah itu dengan hembusan nafas berat Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah diatas kasur yang semakin hari terasa semakin menipis.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Jongin dan Soo Jung berjalan beriringan di pekarangan rumah yang didesain menjadi taman yang begitu nyaman untuk disinggahi. Taman itu sangat luas, dengan berbagai tanaman hias yang terawat. Selain itu, di pojok taman dibangun sebuah saung yang tidak terlalu besar dengan dibawahnya dikelilingi oleh kolam ikan. Jadi untuk mencapai saung tersebut harus menyeberang jembatan kecil yang memang sengaja di bangun. Selain saung dan juga kolam ikan, di tengah taman tersebut juga di bangun sebuah air mancur dengan hiasan lampu, sehingga saat air itu keluar terliat berwarna-warni layaknya air mancur di sungai han.

"Apa _Oppa_ tidak nyaman dengan makan malam ini?" Soo Jung membuka suara setelah lama hening.

"Ya, sedikit" seperti biasa Jongin menjawabnya dengan singkat.

Soo Jung hanya tersenyum kecut, Ia kira setelah meminta kedua orang tuanya mengundang secara khusus Jongin dan keluarganya makan malam di rumah, sikap laki-laki di sampingnya ini akan berubah. Nyatanya masih tetap sama, dingin dan tidak tersentuh olehnya. Namun Ia memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk merubah Jongin melihat kearahnya dan menjadikan laki-laki itu miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita makan malam berdua saja?" gadis itu masih mencoba mencari celah untuk menarik perhatian Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit merasa jengah dan tidak nyaman dengan sikap Soo Jung yang menurutnya malah menganggu. Mungkin akan banyak yang mencemooh Jongin, jika mereka tahu perlakuannya pada Soo Jung sang gadis populer idola sekolah. Mau dikata apalagi, Ia memang tidak nyaman, dan sedikitpun tidak memiliki ketertarikan kepada Soo Jung atau bahkan pada semua gadis. Karena hatinya sejak awal sudah diisi oleh Sooie, si imut yang sampai saat ini masih berusaha Ia cari dan temukan.

"Ak—" Jongin urung menjawab pertanyaan Soo Jung saat telinganya mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi semenjak beberapa hari belakangan ini.

" _Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian, aku juga merindukanmu Nini Hyung."_

 **Deg**

"Soo-ie" Gumamnya lirih nyaris tidak terdengar.

Suara itu terdengar begitu sangat dekat. Jonginpun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, menjelajah ke sekitaran rumah keluarga Jung dengan harapan matanya menemukan sosok yang Ia cari akan tetapi nihil, tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali dirinya dan Soo Jung.

" _Oppa_ , Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Soo Jung dengan heran melihat gelagat Jongin yang menurutnya sediki aneh. "Jongin _Oppa_ " Ia menggoncang lengan Jongin pelan mencoba menyadarkan dia yang sedang melamun.

Jongin tersentak, dan kembali pada akal sehatnya sambil menghela nafas pelan. Matanya melirik sekilas kearah Soo Jung menimang apakah Ia harus bertanya pada gadis itu atau tidak. Namun setelah sepersekian detik, Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya pada gadis tersebut. Karena Ia yakin, jika gadis itu tidak akan memberinya informasi apapun. Terlebih jika orang yang Ia sukai secara terang-terangan menanyakan tentang orang lain padanya.

"oohhhh yaahh, aku baik-baik saja." Tidak lupa memberikan senyum simpul pada gadis itu, yang tak pelak membuat sang gadis tersipu malu. Karena untuk pertama kalinya Jongin tersenyum padanya.

" _Eomma, Appa, Junmyeon Hyung, Nini Hyung, selamat malam. Sooie mohon, datanglah dalam mimpi Sooie.. Sooie sangat merindukan kalian semua. Saranghae"_

Jongin menutup mata sejenak. " _Nini Hyung juga sangat merindukan Sooie. Selamat tidur sweet heart mimpilah yang indah. Nado saranghae jagi..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.T. B. C.**

 **Tolong jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran. Terimakasih!**

 _ **See you next chapter... chu~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAN YOU HEAR ME**

 **KAISOO Ver**

 **.**

 **.**

GENRE : - SCHOOL LIFE

-LOVE

-FRIEND

-BULLYING

.

.

 **WARNING! B x B, YAOI**

.

.

Happy reading

.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Jongin?" tanya Min Ah pada sang anak yang baru saja bergabung di meja makan. Wanita itu terlihat heran dengan ekspresi wajah sang anak yang terlihat lebih kusut dari biasanya, bahkan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya semakin terlihat jelas. Dan tentu saja hal itu semakin membuatnya khawatir.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang setiap pagi Ia tempati. "Aku tidak apa-apa _Eomma_." Jawabnya dengan lesu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" kini giliran sang ayah yang bertanya sambil melipat koran yang baru saja selesai Ia baca. Sebuah rutinitas wajib bagi Woo Bin setiap pagi sebelum memulai ritual sarapan pagi.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, matanya memandang _sandwich_ yang sudah ibunya sediakan di atas piring miliknya tanpa nasfu. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelah itu kedua manik mata Jongin menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan serius. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sang ayah tentang sesuatu yang sejak semalam menganggu pikirannya, bahkan sampai membuat dirinya kesulitan untuk memejamkan matanya. " _Appa_ , apakah keluarga Jung memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga DO?" tanyanya kemudian.

Woo Bin mengerutkan alisnya, sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Jongin. "Setahu _Appa_ tidak ada Jongin, memangnya ada apa?" Jongin terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikan ayahnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" kerutan alis dan juga rasa penasan Woo Bin belum menghilang, karena Ia benar-benar terheran dengan sikap Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja tertarik mengulik kolega kerjanya. Terlebih anaknya tersebut menyebut marga keluarga yang semalam megundang mereka dalam jamuan makan malam.

Bibir anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim itu terlihat bergerak-gerak seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu akan tetapi ragu. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari pengelihatan Min Ah yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak sambil menyiapkan makanan untuk suami tercintanya. "Katakan saja sayang, jika memang ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Jangan dipendam sendiri." ucapnya, matanya memandang lembut ke arah Jongin.

Entah sudah keberapa kali Jongin menghela nafas pagi ini, karena sejak matanya terbuka hal pertama yang Ia lakukan adalah menghela nafas. "Aku semalam mendengar suara Sooie, _Eomma_." Ia menunduk menyembunyikan pandangan sendunya dari kedua orang tuanya. "Dan aku yakin jika Sooie tinggal di rumah itu juga, karena suaranya begitu jelas" lanjutnya.

Baik Woo Bin maupun Min Ah terlihat saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Terlihat pandangan mata keduanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Bahkan kedua mata Min Ah sudah berkaca-kaca, air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanyapun siap untuk tumpah. Hal itu terjadi karena Ia mengingat tentang rumor tidak baik yang menimpa keluarga DO.

"Mungkin kau hanya salah dengar Jongin," sangkal Woo Bin.

Jongin langsung mendongak, tidak terima dengan pernyataan sang ayah. "Tidak, aku jelas-jelas mendengar suara Sooie. Dia juga menyebut namaku dengan nama panggilan yang dia berikan padaku. Jadi, aku tidak mungkin salah dengar _Appa_." Jelasnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas untuk lebih meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya tersebut, terlihat jelas jika emosinya mulai naik dengan tidak terkontrol.

Min Ah beranjak dari kursinya lalu menghampiri Jongin dan memeluk tubuh remaja tan itu dengan erat untuk menenangkan sang anak. Air matanyapun sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, hingga luruh begitu saja membasahi kedua pipi bersih tanpa riasan.

" _Eomma_ , kenapa _Eomma_ menangis?" tanya Jongin dengan bingung, Ia hanya ingin orang tuanya percaya, dan membutuhkan jawaban bukan malah melihat ibunya yang tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini.

"Jongin-na, maafkan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sayang."

Jongin semakin dibuat bingung oleh ucapan ibunya, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu beliau masih baik-baik saja. Namun saat Ia menyinggung Sooie kenapa malah jadi seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak Ia ketahui? Entahlah, pikirannya terlalu bercabang untuk membawa pikiran baru dalam otaknya. Emosi yang beberapa saat lalu sempat memuncakpun sudah menghilang, digantikan oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" ucapnya kemudian setelah sekian lama tidak ada yang berucap lagi. "Apa kalian mengetahui sesuatu tentang Sooie?" desaknya, setiap kata yang Ia ucapkan terdengar begitu terburu-buru.

Woo Bin menghela nafas sejenak, mungkin inilah saatnya Ia memberi tahukan kepada Jongin tentang semua info yang menyangkut keluarga DO. Pada awalnya Ia dan istrinya ingin mencari kebenarannya dulu baru memberi tahu Jongin, akan tetapi tidak lagi untuk saat ini. " _Eomma_ -mu mendapat sedikit info dari tetangga kita dulu, mereka bilang.." Woo Bin menjeda ucapannya, sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-kata berikutnya. Sedang Jongin sendiri hanya diam, setia menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan sang ayah. "Mereka bilang, keluarga DO terlibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan tidak ada yang selamat Jongin,." Lanjutnya dengan nada lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Jongin dengan begitu jelas.

Tubuh Jongin menegang, kini Ia sedikit mengerti kenapa Ibunya tiba-tiba menangis saat mendengar nama Sooie Ia sebut. "Ti-tidak, mereka pasti salah." Sangkalnya dengan linglung. " Jika tidak ada yang selamat aku tidak mungkin mendengar suara Sooie menyebut namaku dan Junmyeon _Hyung_ , _Appa._ Dan, Jongin yakin jika Sooie tidak akan meninggalkan Jongin sendiri." Ia melupaskan pelukan ibunya begitu saja. Emosinya kembali naik. Ia kemudian menyambar ransel sekolahnya dengan kasar lalu, meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada kedua orang tuanya.

" _Yeobo,_ apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ucap Min Ah disela-sela tangisannya, Ibu mana yang tidak sakit hati melihat anak semata wayang dan kesayangannya seperti itu. Sungguh hati Min Ah terasa tercabik.

Woo bin menghela nafas pelan, tangannya masih setia mengusap punggung sang Istri yang semakin bergetar di dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan mengerahkan semua anak buahku untuk mencari informasi sekecil apapun itu"

Min Ah merenggangkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang suami, dengan punggung tangannya Ia menghapus air mata yang meleleh di kedua pipinya. Lalu Ia menatap sang suami dengan mata sembab penuh harap. "Lakukan sebaik mungkin Kim, aku percaya kemampuan Jongin tidak akan pernah salah." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya. "Aku yakin Sooie masih hidup, Dia masih hidup Kim.. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anakku. Semoga kau selalu baik-baik saja sayang." Rancaunya penuh dengan harapan tinggi.

"Iya sayang, Sooie pasti masih hidup." Balas Woo Bin, hatinya ikut membangun sebuah harapan besar. "sabarlah sedikit lagi, aku akan segera membawanya pulang, dan kita akan berkumpul lagi."

 **.**

 **KAISOO**

 **.**

Hari masih pagi, namun tidak ada ketenangan sedikitpun yang diperoleh oleh Kyungsoo. Sejak jam lima pagi tadi Ia sudah harus berkutat di dapur dengan para _maid_ untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk paman, bibi serta keponakannya. Rutinitas yang selalu lelaki mungil itu lakukan setiap paginya sebelum Ia menyiapkan diri untuk berangakat ke sekolah.

"DO KYUNGSOO!" teriakan itu menggelegar memenuhi segala penjuru rumah. Itu adalah suara keponakan tiri Kyungsoo —Jung Soojung— dari lantai dua, atau lebih tepatnya dari kamar gadis tersebut.

"Cepat pergilah, sebelum dia semakin mengamuk." Bibi Ong menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah menungakan susu ke dalam gelas. "Biarkan bibi yang melanjutkan ini." Lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih bibi." Kyungsoo menyerahkan kotak susu itu kepada bibi Ong, lalu dengan secepat kilat membawa kaki pendeknya untuk menapaki tangga menuju kamar Soojung.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama, Ia kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Soojung sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu. "Soojung-a aku masuk." Ucapnya dengan sopan, tangannya memutar knop pintu bercat coklat tua itu dengan pelan.

"Apa ini?" baru saja setengah badannya masuk, Kyungsoo sudah disambut oleh lemparan buku pelajaran dengan kasar hingga mengenai wajahnya. Bahkan ujung buku tersebut sampai menggores pipi Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. "Kau sengaja tidak mengerjakan pr-ku agar aku dihukum" hardik Soojung kemudian.

"Maaf aku semalam kelelahan jadi tidak sempat mengerjakan pr-mu." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan, kepalanya sudah menunduk dalam. Lagi-lagi Ia menjadi laki-laki lemah dihadapan sepupunya tersebut.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut." Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar anaknya setelah tidak sengaja mendengar sedikit keributan dari kamar anaknya. Dan kehadiran wanita paruh baya itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa hal buruk akan segera terjadi padanya.

" _Eomma."_ Soojung berlari kecil menghampiri sang ibu, lalu memeluk tubuh wanita itu dengan begitu manja.

"Ada apa sayang?" Jaejoong mengusap lembut rambut panjang Soojung, interaksi yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit iri. Karena tidak menampik jika Ia begitu merindukan hal-hal manis serupa yang dulu sering ibunya lakukan padanya. "Apa dia membuat masalah?" lanjut Jaejoong sambil melihat kearah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan jijik dan benci.

Soojung mengangguk cepat. "Dia tidak mengerjakan tugasku, dia ingin aku mendapatkan hukuman _Eomma_." Adunya dengan mimik wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat untuk menunjang actingnya. Sungguh picik sekali gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak, bu-bukan seperti itu Nyonya.. sa-saya hanya lupa mengerjakannya" ucap Kyungsoo dengan terbata, tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan.

"Dia hanya beralasan saja _Eomma_ , pasti dia sengaja melakukan itu." Gadis itu semakin memanas-manasi sang ibu agar emosinya semakin tersulut. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, melihat Kyungsoo yang teraniyaya bisa menghadirkan kepuasan tersendiri untuknya.

"Ak..."

 **Plak...**

Belum sembuh luka tamparan kemarin sore, kini Ia mendapatkan lagi luka yang sama dan di tempat yang sama pula. Rasanya begitu nyeri dan perih, namun Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan protes. Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam dengan kepala tertunduk kembali dan mata berkaca-kaca. Di dalam hatinya merampalkan segala doa agar semua ini segera berakhir. Tidak dipungkiri jika hati dan fisiknya begitu sangat lelah.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri, kerjakan sekarang atau kau akan aku masukkan ke gudang belakang" hardiknya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. Baginya dikurung di dalam gudang belakang adalah momok paling menakutkan. Bagaimana tidak, Ia harus rela bermalam di dalam ruangan sempit bercampur dengan barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Belum lagi, banyak sekali tikus, kecoa dan hewan-hewan melata lainnya yang sudah menjadi penghuni ruang gudang tersebut. Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo langsung mengambil buku tugas Soojung yang terjatuh di lantai lalu megerjakannya secepat mungkin agar Ia juga tidak terlambat untuk pergi kesekolah.

"Kerjakan dengan benar, awas saja jika ada yang salah. Kau akan tahu akibatnya Kyungsoo." sebuah ancaman keluar dari bibir Jaejoong dengan tajam yang hanya bisa dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil oleh Kyungsoo. "Ayo sayang, kita ke meja makan. Ayahmu sudah menunggu untuk sarapan bersama." Hanya selang beberapa detik suara Jaejoong melembut, bahkan wanita itu tersenyum lembut sambil menarik dengan pelan tangan putrinya untuk segera menuju meja makan dan tidak lagi memperdulikan Kyungsoo.

Sepeninggalan Soojung dan ibunya, Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. "Aku merindukan pelukan _Eomma"_ ucapnya dengan lirih, kemudian kembali fokus untuk mengerjakan tugas Soojung.

.

.

Setelah melewati pesakitannya di pagi hari, Kyungsoo bergegas menuju halte bus dengan berlari kencang. Ini tidak bisa dikatakan melegakan meskipun bus yang akan ditumpanginya baru saja datang. Karena bus yang akan di tumpanginya saat ini adalah bus cloter kedua, sedangkan bus yang biasanya Ia tumpangi adalah bus cloter pertama. Dan sudah dapat di pastikan jika Ia akan telat sampai di sekolah. Andai saja Pamannya yang berangkat ke kantor sambil mengantar Soojung dengan baik hati menawarkan tumpangan sudah pasti Ia tidak akan telat. Nyatanya itu adalah hal yang mustahil, mengingat keluarga itu tidak pernah sekalipun mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk menaiki mobil mereka meskipun hanya sekali.

"Selamat pagi paman." Sapa Kyungsoo dengan ramah sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu pada supir bus yang sudah lama Ia kenal.

"Selamat pagi juga Kyungsoo. Telat ya, cepatlah duduk kita akan segera berangkat." Balasnya tidak kalah ramah.

"Baik paman." Ucapnya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

Setelah menempelkan kartu pembayarannya, laki-laki mungil memilih tempat duduk yang berada paling belakang dan paling pojok. Tempat favoritnya setiap kali Ia menaiki bus.

.

.

"Tuan, permintaan terhadap barang kita terus menurun." Laki-laki berpakaian formal itu berdiri di depan meja sambil menyerahkan berkas yang sedari tadi dia pegang kepada atasannya. "Jika terus seperti ini, perusahaan bisa mengalami kebangkrutan Tuan." Lanjutnya.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu terlihat murka melihat angka-angka yang tertulis rapi dibeberapa kertas yang Ia pegang. Tangannya meremas kuat ujung kertas hingga terlihat kusut dan sobek. Ia tidak terima melihat perusahaannya mengalami penurunan seperti ini, terlebih Ia sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk membangunnya. Jadi Ia tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja perusahaannya hancur dengan mudah. Jung Yunho, Ia tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja.

"Lakukan apapun, aku tidak mau tahu penjualan bulan depan harus meningkat." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

Lelaki berjas yang tidak lain adalah sekretaris pribadi Jung Yunho itu menghela nafas pelan. "Saya minta maaf Tuan, _team produksi_ dan juga _team design_ kita sudah bekerja keras. Bahkan mereka sudah mengakalinya dengan membuat _design_ baru yang lebih _fress_ namun hasilnya tetap sama Tuan." Sekretaris itu menjelaskan dengan takut-takut, karena Ia begitu tahu bagaimana watak sang atasan yang begitu keras dan juga kejam tersebut.

Jung Yunho beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya, mendekati sang sekretaris yang menunduk. Dan dengan tanpa perasaan melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras hingga membuat sudut bibir sekretaris tersebut berdarah. Namun meski begitu, laki-laki yang terlihat masih muda itu tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Itu karena bukan hal baru lagi baginya mendapat kerlakuan kasar dari sang atasan. "Dasar tidak becus!" hardiknya, Ia kemudian berdiri membelakangi sang sekretaris dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada meja kerjanya, sesekali memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Kita gunakan saham kita untuk menggertak mereka." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sebut saja laki-laki muda itu sekretaris Yoo, matanya menatap punggung tegak Yunho. "Saya sangat menyesal harus menyampaikan berita ini kepada anda Tuan Jung, saham kita tidak bisa menolong kita saat ini. Karena saham kita masih kalah dengan saham JM _grub_." Jelasnya.

Kening Yunho berkerut merasa asing dengan nama itu. "JM _grub?_ siapa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah perusahaan baru, yang baru saja berdiri lima bulan lalu Tuan. Mereka bergerak dibidang yang sama dengan perusahaan kita. Ini adalah profil pemilik perusahaan tersebut, Tuan." Sekretaris Yoo menyerahkan _tablet_ kepada Yunho dengan layar yang menampilkan foto seorang laki-laki muda berjas rapi lengkap dengan informasi sang CEO. Yunhopun segera meraih _tablet_ tersebut, membaca informasi yang tertera di layar dengan seksama. "Dan saya dengar, saat ini mereka sedang gencar merambah pada bidang IT." Lanjut sekretaris Yoo.

"Sial.." Gumamnya lirih hampir tidak terdengar saat membaca berbagai berita yang tertulis di layar _tablet_. Disana sangat jelas disebutkan jika CEO itu begitu jenius dan inovatif. Bahkan digadang-gadang menjadi pengusaha muda yang sukses didua bidang sekaligus. Hal itu tak pelak membuat Yunho semakin kepanasan karena merasa tersaingi dan perusahaannya terancam jatuh. Apalagi beberapa bulan ini pendapatannya merosot drastis, tidak menampik kemungkinan jika hal itu terjadi terus menerus Ia akan jatuh ke dalam lubang kebangkrutan. Dan Yunho tidak mau hal itu terjadi, Ia tidak mau jatuh miskin hidup menggelandang dengan cibiran orang.

 **.**

 **Kiasoo**

 **.**

Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang terpejam, rambut _coklat caramelnya_ bergerak-gerak seiring dengan arah angin yang berhembus. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur sejalan dengan alat pernafasannya yang mengeluar masukkan udara untuk pasokan dalam tubuhnya. Terlihat tertidur nyenyak, namun faktanya Ia hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa ada niatan menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur. Terlebih di tempat terbuka seperti saat ini.

 **Drrt...drrt...**

Getaran ponsel pada saku celananya mengusik atensinya. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Ia merogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil benda pipih tersebuh dengan mulus. Menggeser tanda panah penerima tanpa sedikitpun merasa kesusahan.

"Hmmm" jawabnya tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil.

"Kau ada dimana?" terdengar sayup-sayup suara si pemanggil.

Jongin, lelaki tan itu menghela nafas pelan setelah mendengar suara di seberang sana yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol. "Aku ada diluar" balasnya dengan malas.

"Kau tidak sekolah? Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, oohhh atau kau membolos?" cerocos laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu tanpa henti. "Siapa yang bolos? Jongin! kau membolos?" itu suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menyaut dengan suara lantang. Dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah perdebatan dan kegaduhan yang tidak jelas. Jongin yang jengahpun langsung mematikan panggilan tersebut secara sepihak.

Jongin bangun dari acara berbaringnya, menatap sejenak langit biru cerah tanpa mendung yang mengotori. Matanya menerawang sendu, memancarkan kesedihan yang tak kunjung diselimuti binar kebahagiaan. Karena poros bahagianya masih menghilang dan tak tahu kapan akan kembali. Mungkin bisa secepatnya bisa juga lebih lama lagi, tergantung sebagaimana takdir membawa kisahnya.

.

.

 **Brukk**

"Aaarrggghhhh,, sstttt sakit sekali" suara dentuman kecil diiringi dengan pekikan kesakitan memecah kesunyian di tempat terjauh dilingkungan sekolah. Dia adalah Kyungsoo, lelaki mungil siswa tingkat kedua yang nekat memanjat pagar pembatas dikarenakan gerbang utama sudah tertutup dan terkunci dari dalam. Kyungsoo terpaksa melakukan itu. Karena jika tidak, Ia sudah pasti akan terlambat masuk kelas. Dan lebih parahnya lagi mungkin Ia akan mendapatkan hukuman dari guru Kang yang terkenal galak tanpa toleransi sedikitpun, meskipun itu kepada murid kesayangan yang berprestasi.

Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo nekat melompati pagar pembatas yang lumayan tinggi dengan pecahan kaca yang menancap mengelilingi tembok pembatas tersebut. Namun yang Kyungsoo lewati kali ini adalah bagian tembok yang pecahan kacanya sudah menghilang, itu karena murid-murid nakal sering menggunakan tembok tersebut untuk melarikan diri dari sekolah. _eettssss..._ jangan salah paham dulu, Kyungsoo bukan bagian dari mereka. Ia mengetahui tempat ini karena Ia sering melihat murid-murid melompati pagar ini untuk keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Tempatnya yang terletak jauh dari gedung utama sekolah, ditambah area itu adalah bekas gedung sekolah lama yang sudah tidak terpakai sangat mendukung para murid nakal tersebut untuk melancarkan aksi mereka.

"Aaahhhh kakiku berdarah, tanganku juga." Bibirnya mengerucut, sesekali medesis akibat rasa sakit bercampur perih yang berasal dari luka-lukanya yang tidak sengaja terkena pecahan kaca saat melompat tadi. Bahkan celana seragamnya terlihat robek dengan darah segar yang mengotorinya.

"ooohhhh aku telat... aku telat... " cerocosnya dengan panik. Ia kemudian bersiap berlari menuju gedung utama sekolah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Namun hal itu urung, baru satu langkah Ia sudah memekik. Rupanya pergelangan kakinya terkilir dan hal itu membuat terasa sakit. "Huhuhu... sakit sekali. Aku harus bagaimana pergi ke gedung utama. Aku tidak mungkin merangkak kan?" Ia berbicara sendiri sambil bersimpuh, kemudian mengatur nafasnya. "Mungkin merangkak memang lebih baik, tapi aku bukan bayi lagi.. huft _Eomma_ aku harus bagaimana?" Kyungsoo terlalu fokus dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa menyadari jika sedari tadi tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersimpuh ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dengan senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya.

Dia adalah Jongin, yang tanpa sadar telah membawa langkah kakinya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo sejak suara dentuman dan pekikan kesakitan tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya. Mata elangnya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok yang terus berkomat kamit mengeluh dan merengek pada dirinya sendiri. Dan hal itu terlihat sangat lucu di mata Jongin. Layaknya _dejavu_ tingkah lucu lelaki mungil yang Ia ketahui seseorang yang menabraknya tempo lalu itu mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok Sooie yang akan melakukan hal yang sama saat Ia terluka akibat kecerobohannya sendiri.

Jongin membawa kakinya sedikit berlari, saat melihat lelaki mungil hampir terjatuh saat mencoba untuk menompang tubuhnya kembali. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya, dan secara reflek langsung menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

Kyungsoo yang kagetpun langsung memegang pinggang Jongin dengan erat. Namun detik berikutnya, matanya yang bulat semakin membulat tatkala tahu siapa sosok sang penolongnya. " _oohhh dia kan hyung baik hati"_ ucapnya dalam hati, yang tentu saja dapat didengar oleh Jongin dengan jelas. Kyungsoo baru ingat jika Jongin yang diberinya julukan _Hyung_ baik hati tersebut adalah kakak tingkatnya. Meskipun Ia tidak pernah bertegur sapa, namun Kyungsoo tahu jika sosok laki-laki yang menolongnya saat ini adalah seseorang yang baik.

"Hyung baik hati? hahahah dia lucu sekali seperti Sooie." timpal Jongin dalam hati juga. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sooie, menurutnya lelaki mungil yang ada di depannya saat ini begitu mirip dengan Sooienya. Mata bulatnya yang jernih, bibirnya yang juga berbentuk hati, sama persis seperti milik Sooie. Tapi yang membuatnya berbeda adalah, pipi lelaki mungkil itu terlihat begitu tirus dengan plester bergambar pororo terpasang di pipi serta sudut bibirnya, beda sekali dengan milik Sooienya yang sudah pasti akan tetap gembul karena Sooienya begitu gemar makan.

" _Sunbae..."_ Cicit Kyungsoo lirih berusaha meminta antensi dari Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memandangi dirinya, bahkan panggilannya sedari tadi tidak dijawab oleh lelaki tan tersebut. menghela nafas sejenak, Kyungsoo mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk sekali lagi memanggil Jongin. Karena jujur saja berdiri dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang sedikit intim membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman, terlebih bersama Jongin yang Kyungsoo tahu kakak tingkat terpopuler di sekolah ini. Yang sudah pasti, kakak tingkatnya tersebut memiliki banyak sekali penggemar. "Permisi, _Sunbae"_ Panggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi sambil menarik pelan baju atasan Jongin, yang syukurnya berhasil menyadarkan laki-laki itu dari lamunannya.

"Ooohhh, maaf" ucap Jongin dengan kikuk, Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena sempat melamun dan membandingkan lelaki mungil yang tidak Ia ketahui namanya itu dengan Sooie. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke gedung utama, kakimu harus segera diurut agar tidak bengkak." Ia mengalungkan tangan Kyungsoo ke lehernya, lalu setelah itu Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Hal itu sontak saja membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, bahkan detak jantungku terasa berdetak semakin cepat. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu." Lanjut Jongin.

"Emmm... _Sunbae,_ saya bisa sendiri. Jadi _, sunbae_ tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengantarkan saya." Tolak Kyungsoo dengan halus. Bukan apa-apa, selain tidak ingin merepotkan sang kakak tingkat, sejujurnya Kyungsoo takut fans sang kakak tingkat tersebut akan marah padanya jika mengetahui idola mereka tengah membantu orang seperti dirinya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengambil resiko, sudah lelah dengan _bullyan_ yang dilakukan sepupunya beserta teman-temannya dan Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang lain dengan kasus yang sama lagi.

"Apa kamu ingin pergi kesana dengan cara merangkak?" tanya Jongin diiringi oleh kekehan kecil.

"eehhh..." dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut merasa jika itu adalah kata-kata yang Ia ucapkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Oohhh apa sang kakak tingkatnya itu mengdengar gerutuannya... tidak! Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan." Jongin membimbing Kyungsoo untuk berjalan. "Pelan-pelan saja, jangan buru-buru nanti kamu jatuh." Peringatnya dengan tutur kata yang lembut. Kyungsoopun mau tidak mau menuruti perintah Jongin, berjalan dengan kaki tertatih dan tangannya mencengkeram kuat baju seragam Jongin. Karena memang semakin cepat Ia berjalan semakin terasa nyeri pula kakinya.

Jongin diam-diam tersenyum tipis, Ia dengan sabar membantu lelaki mungil itu untuk berjalan. Sesekali Ia akan mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk membawa langkah kakinya dengan pelan. Ia juga tidak segan-segan untuk memastikan langkah kaki Kyungsoo tidak berpijak pada tanah yang berbahaya. Jongin benar-benar membantu Kyungsoo dengan sangat baik, bahkan saat beberapa kali Kyungsoo tidak mampu menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dan hampir terjatuh Ia dengan cepat tanggap memeganggi pinggang Kyungsoo hingga lelaki mungil itu berdiri tegak dan bisa melanjutkan jalannya kembali. Bahkan Ia memindahkan tangan Kyungsoo yang tadinya berbegang pada atasan seragamnya, kini memeluk pinggangnya dengan apik.

" _Pantas saja banyak murid yang mengagumi Jongin Sunbae, dia begitu tampan dan sangat baik sekali"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **T . B . C**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Maaf ya, mungkin setelah ini aku akan hiatus dalam waktu yang cukup panjang. Tapi tergantung situasi juga. Jika aku mendapatkan ide, dan ada waktu senggang aku akan melanjutkan cerita ini kembali.**

"See you next chapter chu~~~"


End file.
